


YouTube Collabs be like...

by TrashySwitch



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Lee!Jack, Ler!Felix, M/M, platonic, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Jack and Felix are filming a video together! The filming experience becomes a roller coaster ride, as their adrenaline becomes tested.





	1. Two Dares...That's All it Took...

“DINGDINGDINGDINGDING! TOP OF MORNING!” Jack yelled in his chair. 

“TOP OF MORNING! SWEDISH NOISES!” Felix yelled beside him. Jack chuckled. 

“WOW! YOU’RE SWEDEN?! I HAD nO iDeA!” Jack joked, placing his hands on his cheeks in pure ‘surprise’. 

“SuRpRiSe! I is SwEdEn!” Felix said, purposefully messing up the grammar. 

“WOOOOOW! Hi Edgar!” Jack cheered in a baby voice, completely changing his focus from the camera to the little black pug that was suddenly in front of him. 

“EDGAR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! We are RECORDING!” Felix yelled, jokingly before picking up his pug. 

“WAIT! One last pet!” Jack begged. Felix rolled his eyes, before letting Jack pet his head. 

“Pat pat!” Jack said in a baby voice as he scratched the dog’s head. After Jack did his thing, Felix walked away with the pug in hand. 

“BYE EDGAR!” Jack yelled, with a pouty face. 

Soon, Felix came back on camera to continue with the video. 

“Alright! So, what are we doing?” Felix asked. 

“We’re doing a dare challenge. Now, on Twitter, me and Felix put up dares for us to choose, and the best dare gets chosen.” Jack explained. 

“Alright. I have mine, and you have yours. What’s your dare?” Felix asked. 

“Right! This one was tough. There were A LOT of good dares out there. But the best dare I came across, was by FuzzyPineapple. ‘I dare you to play the latest game in the ‘Whack the’ series: ‘Whack the Serial Killer.’ And telling by the likes and comments, it looks like there are thousands of people who agree...Now, I’ve played these games before-“

“I have as well, but not this one yet.” Felix  
interrupted. 

“Ya, I haven’t had the chance to play this one yet.” Jack finished. 

“Oh boy! Can’t wait! Is it gonna be more gory than the others?” Felix asked as he typed the game into the search bar.

“Well, considering the last game, whack the burglars, was really bad and gory, something tells me it’s gonna get much, MUCH WORSE.” Jack predicted. Felix clicked on the right website, and turned it onto full screen. 

“So, WARNING! RIGHT NOW! LOTS OF GORE! LOTS OF TERRIFYING GORE!” Felix warned as the loading screen showed up. 

“Yes! Watch at your OWN RISK! If you have a weak stomach like I do, don’t watch this. Heck, I shouldn’t be playing this! WHY AM I PLAYING THIS?!” Jack asked. 

“Cause people like watching you gag, apparently.” Felix replied as the first frame showed up. 

The Whackit logo showed up onto the screen, as they continued to talk. 

“Heheh...I mean, you may be right. There are probably some people who enjoy watching me gag. They enjoyed my surgery games and other ‘whack your’ games, so why wouldn’t they enjoy this?” Jack asked. Felix laughed as he eyed up the camera and shook his head, to show his disappointment he feels towards Jack’s fans. 

“Okay. So, it’s the guy and his girlfriend walking, with whiskey!” Jack explained, watching the backstory. 

“Hey! Don’t take the ste-god damn it...” Felix sighed, watching as the dog jumped into the hedge to get the steak in hand. 

When the boyfriend turned around to find whiskey, the girlfriend had turned around with a surprised face. A guy with a needle had come up behind her and knocked her out. 

“Oh my god! That would be so scary!” Jack reacted. 

“True, true.” Felix replied. 

In the next scene, the girlfriend is seen tied up to a chair, in a room surrounded by tons of weapons, perfect for killing people. 

“Oh! My! GOD! NOPE! I DON’T LIKE THIS!” Jack shouted, holding his hands up in surrender. 

“Is that a medieval torture bed? And an electric chair? And...a masked man cleaning his bloody tools...Awesome.” Felix added. 

“Oh no...is there gonna be stabbing in the back in this?” Jack asked, nervously. 

“Something tells me there will be.” Felix replied. 

Suddenly, the camera pans over to a cage, with a dog in it. 

“WHISKY! YOU’RE TIED UP!” Jack freaked out. 

“Let the dog go, you maniac!” Felix begged before clicking the cage door with the mouse. Whisky’s paw hit the cage door to get it open. 

“Come on! You can get it! OH! Oh yes! Go Whisky! Save that girl!” Jack cheered as the dog ripped the cage door open and untied the girlfriend with its teeth. 

The girlfriend stood in fighting stance, and the instructions came up on the top left corner. 

“Okay. Here we go. ‘Find all the 20 ways to kill the serial killer.’ Sounds easy.” Felix said. 

“I hope there’s no combos. Those are hard, man.” Jack muttered. 

“What should we go for first?” Felix asked. 

“Uh...the torture table?” Jack said, hesitantly. 

“.....okay.” Felix decided, as he clicked it. The girl walked to the right, and grabbed a sledgehammer. 

“That’s not...” Felix muttered as the girl walked up behind the masked killer. Suddenly, she smacked the sledgehammer against the man’s head. 

“OOOOH! Yikes, man!” Jack cringed, holding his fists against his temples. 

“Well, that worked.” Felix added. 

15 minutes later

The scene fades in with the serial killer’s unmasked face, and body attached to the table. 

“Oh no...Is this gonna be Whack the neighbor all over again?” Jack asked, nervously holding his hands up, to cover his face at any point. 

“Maybe. It’d better be accurate this time!” Felix warned. The lady spun the cylinder towards her, so the hands and feet could be pulled away from him, dislocated his limbs in the process. 

“NOPE! OOOOH THAT’S BAD! EXACTLY like Whack your neighbour!” Jack winced. 

“OH MY GOOOOOOD! Okay, it’s portrayed a little more accurately this time! Awesome!” Felix cheered, giving a thumbs up to the camera, as the serial killer’s limbs decapitated from his body. 

BLOODY

“‘Bloody’. Ya, no shit!” Jack commented, reading the single text that popped up as the girl escaped with her dog. 

“Okay! Next one!” Felix announced as the scene was ‘reversed’ like a VHS tape, to the beginning. 

“What next? It’s your turn.” Jack asked. 

“Hmm...What is this box of toys?” Felix asked, as he clicked on it. The girl walked up to the cardboard box of toys, and knocked it down. Inside, there was a Chucky doll and a few other unrecognizable toys. 

“YOU DUMBASS!” Felix yelled. 

“WHY, THE FUCK, DO YOU HAVE A CHUCKY DOLL IN YOUR BASEMENT?!” Jack exclaimed. 

The Chucky doll ran up to the serial killer, cut off his leg and waited for him to lose balance and fall. Then, he stabbed him in the chest. 

“I mean technically, you brought this upon yourself-“ 

“BUT WAIT! THERE’S MORE!” Felix interrupted as the other 4 toys shot up and started beating up the serial killer in a cloud of dust and sound effects. 

After the hidden toy (with the drill on its head) drilled through the serial killer’s entire head, the 5 toys vanished! 

“BAHAHAHA! JUST LIKE FAIRIES!” Jack bursted out, laughing at the disappearing toys. 

“You know, for scary creatures, your vanishing act needs some work!” Felix critiqued. 

The VHS reversing clip rolled once again, and they resumed back to square one. 

“What now?” Felix asked. 

“The electric chair.” Jack said. Felix clicked on the electric chair, and a message popped up onto he screen. 

“‘This object requires a second to work’. Ummm...fire? Toolbox? hammer? Scissors? Rope? It’s rope!” Felix said out loud as he finished the combo. Suddenly, the girl jumped up, a wooden plank in hand, and slammed it down onto the serial killer’s head. 

“DAMN!” Felix reacted. 

“I know you had muscles from that time you beat up some creeps, but JAY-ZUS!” Jack reacted. 

Next thing they knew, the serial killer was in the electric chair, unmasked, and the girl was pulling the lever on and off, electrocuting him and turning him to pure skeleton. 

“Well that escalated quickly...” Jack commented. 

“That’s about what I expected from an electric chair death.” Felix added. 

A few deaths later, and Felix had managed to find a combo kill: A wooden mallet and a sharp stick. 

“Oh boy...not in the back, not in the-AW, COME ON!” Jack exclaimed, frustrated that he has to watch an altered version of his worst nightmare. 

“Right in the chest!” Felix encouraged. Just as Felix wanted, the girl readied the stick, and hammered it through his chest, with the mallet. On the other side, the heart could be seen with the stick pierced through it.

“Oh dear god...NO! JUST NO!” Jack yelled, rubbing his forehead. 

“What’s wrong Jack? Don’t like being pierced in the back?” Felix asked. 

“No! I don’t! Change that stick and mallet to a blade, and that would be my worst nightmare.” Jack replied. 

“Oooh. So you don’t like the idea of being stabbed in the back...literally.” Felix clarified. 

“Literally. Don’t like it.” Jack clarified for him. 

Another couple deaths later, Jack and Felix came across the cage and the mouse. 

“Oh no. Is this what I think it is?” Felix asked as the girl walked to the right. She grabbed the sledgehammer, walked towards the serial killer and knocked him out with it. 

15 minutes later: 

The serial killer was tied up, similarly to the first kill of the video. Except this time, the girl placed the mouse under the cage, and heated up the cage with a blowtorch. 

"YYYYEP! I WAS RIGHT!" Felix said, accepting his ruined mental state, as fate.

“Oh please no...” Jack begged. 

“You’re not gonna like this. It’s medieval torture.” Felix warned. 

“I know it is.” Jack replied, nervous of what he'll have to watch. 

30 minutes later 

“OH GOD! OH GOD THAT’S BAD!” Felix shouted, still watching the screen. 

“OH...DEAR LORD! THAT’S DISGUSTING!!” Jack yelled, pushing his fists into his temples. 

30 minutes later

“Is he-“ The Irish man took one look at the mouse wiggling in the serial killers corpse. Instinctively, he started gagging. “Nope! *gags* Okay-*Gags* It’s inside of him. *gags* I can’t look anymore. Oh, fuck that.” Jack muttered as he turned, covered his mouth with his hand. 

“That’s insane.” Felix said, before looking at his disgusted friend. “You okay, Jack?” He asked. 

“I’ll be okay. Just give me a sec...” Jack said, as he attempted to control his gag reflexes. 

1 hour later

“Is it still going on?” Jack asked, looking away from the computer screen. 

“Yup. We can skip it if you like.” Felix suggested. 

“Yes please.” Jack replied. Felix clicked the red skip button on the bottom right corner of the screen, and the whole scene was fast forwarded, and brought back to square one once again. 

After watching a few more deaths, they felt like they were ready to experience what could possibly be the worst one. 

“You ready?” Felix asked. 

“I don’t know...” jack replied, covering his eyes with his hands. Felix snickered. “What?! I’m nervous, okay?” Jack exclaimed, offended by Felix’s slight laughter. 

“I’ll take that as a yes, then.” Felix said, before clicking the surgical tools. 

“Just like surgeon simulator, right?” Jack said out loud to himself, hesitantly. 

The girl grabbed the plank, jumped in the air, and dramatically knocked the serial killer out cold. 

“YES QUEEN! Knock him out REAL GOOD!” Felix cheered. 

15 minutes later: 

“I hear screams...WHAT THE FUCK?! OH NOO!” Jack screamed, cupping his own head with his hands. 

“AAAAAHH! I DIDN’T NEED TO SEE HIS EXPOSED BRAIN!” Felix shouted, using his hands to block the laptop screen, so he couldn’t see it. 

“HOW DO YOU KNOW HOW TO DO THAT?! I mean, I know it’s just cuts to the stomach, but there are multiple layers to the brain!” Jack explained, as he watched the horror unfold. 

The girl fed a piece of meat to the dog, before walking back to the ‘surgical’ table. Then, she grabbed onto the middle of the brain with the tweezers, and yanked at the piece of brain until it removed itself. 

“THIS IS INSANE! At this point, THAT GIRL IS THE SERIAL KILLER!” Jack shouted. 

The girl walked up to the fireplace, started putting the piece of brain in the fire, and...fed it to Whisky. 

Felix gasped. “DON’T FEED THAT TO THE DOG! THAT’S NOT DOG FOOD!” Felix shouted. 

“NO! NO NO NO, STOP THAT! AWWW! THE POOR DOG! DON’T FEED THE DOG THE BRAIN!” Jack shouted, partially sitting up from his seat. 

The girl walked back to the exposed stomach, and ripped a square layer of skin, out of the serial killer’s abdomen. 

“Oh dear LORD! That must hurt SO BADLY!” Jack winced at the serial killer’s screaming. 

“NO MORE! THAT’S DISGUSTING!” Felix yelled. 

“STOP FEEDING BRAIN TO THE DOG! I mean, I’m guilty because I fed Sam and Samsonite rotten flesh, but THIS ISN’T FOOD! THIS IS FRESHLY COOKED HUMAN BRAIN!” Jack screamed. 

“I can’t watch anymore. I’m done.” Felix decided, sitting out of the chair and walking away from the set. 

“Yup! I’m joining you. I’m gonna throw up if I keep watching this.” Jack said, following Felix off camera. 

The scene continued to take place, as each piece of the Serial killer’s stomach and brain was ripped, cooked and eaten by the dog. 

After a few more minutes, a distant, Irish voice could be heard from off camera. 

“Is it done?” The voice asked. 

“It’s done.” Another voice replied. 

“Okay good.” The voice said, as the person walked back to his seat, in front of the camera. The voice had belonged to Jack. The other voice came back as well, revealing itself to be Felix. 

“Okay. Can we move onto your dare? I’m not in the mood for anymore blood and gore.” Jack asked. 

“Sure.” Felix replied, clicking the X button with his mouse. 

“Oh thank God.” Jack reacted, calming himself down with some water. 

“Okay. It was tough for me to pick a dare as well, because everyone had so many good ideas. But I eventually came across a particularly interesting one. This comment is from a person called ‘I like memes’. Hey! I like memes too. It says ‘I dare you to watch Jacksepticeye’s video: Read your Comments #95, and skip to 9:03.’” Felix said. 

Jack’s eyes widened. “Oh god...” Jack started as his hands gripped the armrests. 

“What?” Felix asked. 

“Uh...nothing. Nothing.” Jack said, deciding to keep himself calm to not raise suspicion. Felix dismissed him, and typed ‘Jacksepticeye Read your comments #95’ into the search bar. 

Almost immediately, a smile grew onto Felix’s lips as he eyed up the thumbnail. ‘Are you ticklish?’ He read. He dropped his head and gave a silent chuckle. 

“You told everyone you’re ticklish?” Felix asked, looking over at his friend who was now sitting uncomfortably in his seat. 

“Yyyeeeeeesss...” Jack started. 

“Well now I HAVE to watch it!” Felix said. Jack groaned and leaned back in his chair. “Hey! A dare’s a dare! Besides, I’m getting curious.” Felix said, clicking on the video. 

“Alright. And the dare included a specific number to skip to.” Felix said, moving his mouse to the time closest to the recommended time slot. 

“‘Are you ticklish?’ MOTHER OF GOD YES! Not in-...it’s weird. On my sides, I’m not that ticklish. Only on my right side. On my right side I’m super ticklish. I can even tickle myself. Which a lot of people are like: ‘you can’t tickle yourself! It’s impossible!’ I can tickle myself cause there seems to just be...a big ball of nerves that run down my right side, and if I touch it, it kinda like-" Jack pokes his own right side, causing his body to jolt and curl in. “Makes me-“ He added, making his body jolt and spaz again. “-go like that. It doesn’t make me laugh or anything, it just makes me all spaz out. But, on the left side, I’m fine. I mean, if somebody else tickles me, I’m ticklish a lot. On my armpits, not so much. On my feet, not really. My feet don’t get ticklish, they get itchy. If somebody like-" Jack started moving his hands up and down, imitating drawing lines with all 10 of the fingers under his feet. “-gently rubs ‘em, gently rubs on my feet...then they get really itchy. I guess, ticklish. I dunno. But yeah, I’m really ticklish. Heheh. AND THAT DOES I-" 

Felix paused the video, and hung his head. Jack couldn’t see it, but Felix had a big, toothy grin on his face. 

“Bold move, Jack...Boooold move.” Felix said, as he walked over to his nervous friend, and walked behind Jack’s chair. 

“Uh...what are you doi-“ Jack’s question was completely interrupted by a hand squeezing at his right side. “HEHEHEHEY! Nahahat ohohon cahahahamera!” Jack said through his new found fit of laughter.

“Last time I checked, YOU told your subscribers about your tickle spots with no difficulty at all! So, tickling you in front of your subscribers, shouldn’t be a problem!” Felix mocked, looking at the camera a few times through his dialogue. 

He decided to switch up his finger tactics, and start scratching Jack’s side with all 5 fingers. 

“FUHUHUHUHUCK!” Jack bursted out. His body had started to squirm so much, he was gonna fall off the chair! So, Felix decided to stop, lift up the ticklish lad under the arms, and kick the chair away. 

“Felix! PUT ME DOWN! RIGHT NOW- Nohohohoho! You ahahasshohohole!” Jack yelled through his quiet laughter, squirming in Felix’s grasp. 

“Hey! You keep on shouting at me, I’ll only tickle you more, ya understand that?” Felix teased, continuing to wiggle his middle finger under Jack’s armpit as he held him. Jack couldn’t bring his arm down to stop the finger, because of the way Felix was holding him! It was so annoying! 

But, it didn’t last long, because before he knew it, he was being laid down onto the floor. Jack breathed a sigh of relief...only for his laughter to bubble up again, thanks to Felix’s clawing and wiggling at his terribly ticklish right side. 

“FEHELIX PLEHEHEHEHEASE! NOHOHO MOHOHOHORE!” Jack begged, kicking his legs. 

“Why should I stop now! You seem pretty comfortable!” Felix argued. He continued targeting Jack’s right side, and eventually decided to include his other hand. 

But just to scare the poor lad, he lifted his free left hand, and started wiggling his fingers in front of Jack. All the while, the camera was capable of capturing everything from the side. 

“FELIX, NO! I’M BEGGING YOU! DON’T YOU DA- NAHAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHO!” Jack went absolutely ballistic! His laughter had raised an octave, and he was starting to feel tears in his eyes. 

“Jesus Christ Jack! I’m not even doing much!” Felix claimed with a smirk. Soon, Felix decided to switch his finger clawing/wiggling, to something lighter yet unpredictable. 

Felix jumped over Jack’s body, to sit at his friend’s right side. Then, he started lifting Jack’s shirt, and poking jack’s vulnerable right side. 

“NOHO! Feheheli-WAHAHA! Nahat FAHAHAIR! Please! AAAH! STOP-NAHAHA! STAHAP POHOHOKING me!” Jack begged, attempting to cover up his vulnerable side. 

“Okay, fine. I’ll stop.” Felix said with a calm smile. He let Jack just lay there, as he ran to the camera and picked it up. 

“There! I hope you guys enjoyed that! I certainly did!” Felix said to the camera, before turning it around to face Jack. “Hey Jack! Got anything to say?” Felix asked. 

Jack flipped his middle finger to the camera. “Yohohou guys suck...” Jack said with a smile, before moving the middle finger above the camera. “Especially you, Felix.” Jack added, before his left hand flopped onto the ground.

“Yup, I am completely aware.” Felix said to Jack with a smile. Despite his weak state, Jack’s facial muscles were eager to give a wide smile to the Swedish man. So, he let himself smile as he rolled onto his back. 

Felix turned the camera back to himself. “Thank you, ‘I like memes’ for sending me that dare! This was really fun! Thanks to you, I know how to punish this guy when he’s being a little shit.” Felix said. 

Felix laid down beside Jack and continued to film themselves selfie style. “Say bye, Jack!” Felix said. Instead of the bye he was looking for, Felix received a poke to the side. 

“HEY! Bad boy!” Felix commanded, treating Jack like a dog. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll be getting my revenge eventually. Perhaps YOUR subscribers would like to see that? Comment down below if you’re up for that!” Jack explained. Felix gave a smile, but visibly paled. “Okay. BYE!” Jack cheered. 

“Bye!” Felix said, slightly nervous. He turned off the camera and placed it down. Before he left however, he turned towards Jack. 

“You okay?” Felix asked. 

Jack smiled. “I’m fine. But do we HAVE to put that up?" Jack asked. 

"Uh...I would've said the same thing to YOU about your Read Your Comments video. You could've EASILY edited that comment out, and added a new one. But NOPE! You kept it in, and now you're paying for it." Felix explained. Jack groaned and let his head fall onto the carpet underneath him. 

"So, to answer your question: Yes. we HAVE to put this up." Felix decided. Jack sighed and sat back up. 

"God damn...then that means we HAVE to put up a revenge video at some point. Which means..." Jack said, standing up. "...I get to find out YOUR weak spots." Jack said in a loud whisper. 

"NOPE! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" Felix warned. 

"Hey! You got yourself into this mess, by choosing this dare in the FIRST PLACE!" Jack said, trying not to laugh as he got the upper hand. 

"YOU-YOU STARTED IT BY ANSWERING THAT COMMENT!" Felix argued, slightly scared. 

"True...But I made this subject widely known early on, so I could get it over with and move on. You've taken SO LONG to tell YOUR subscribers about YOUR tickle spots..." Jack defended, holding his hands up at arrest. 

"F...fine. You win..." Felix said accepting defeat. 

"Wait, really?" Jack asked. 

"Well, I minus well get this over with now, than wait." Felix explained, with a chuckle and a scratch to the back of the neck. 

"Okay. When do you wanna record the revenge video?" Jack asked. Felix bursted out laughing. 

"You want ME, to choose MY DEMISE DATE?!" Felix asked, shocked. 

"Well, I wanted to give you the chance to say 'never' or, 'in a few months', if you're not comfortable with it. I'm not gonna do this if you're not comfortable with it." Jack explained. Felix sighed. Jack was being so nice to him! He now wishes that he had consented with Jack first, before recording the video. 

"...N-Now I feel bad!" Felix whined. 

"Hey! A dare is a dare. Plus, I've experienced worse." Jack reassured with a smile. 

Felix sighed and returned the smile. "Alright. Tomorrow? So I can get this done and over with?" Felix asked. Jack's smile grew wider. 

"Sure! We'll do this tomorrow. Just me, you, and your hysterical laughter." Jack replied, teasingly. Felix chuckled. He was expecting Jack to go hard on him. But with Jack's consideration and kindness, he started to realize this may not be as bad as he thinks...


	2. Challenge, turned to Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Felix’s turn to get destroyed! Luckily for him, Jack is being forgiving and merciful! Thank god for that!

“You ready for this, Felix?” Jack asked, finishing the last touches on the recording equipment. 

“I guess so. I’m still nervous about being tickled to death.” Felix confessed. 

“There’s nothing to worry about. I’m not gonna let you pass out from exhaustion, and I’m CERTAINLY not gonna let you die of laughter.” Jack reassured. 

Felix nodded his head in a comfortable understanding. “Okay.” He replied. 

“Plus, no laughter will be happening until I figure out your ticklish spots.” Jack added before turning on the camera. 

“GOOOOOD MORNING EVERYBODY!” Jack exclaimed. 

“Hi everyone! I’m here with Jack! Just like yesterday!” Felix explained, pointing to Jack. 

“I may or may not have slept over last night...” Jack confessed. 

“.......that’s gay, dude.” Felix muttered. Jack’s smile grew even wider as he threw his head back. 

“THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT! AND YOU KNOW THAT!” Jack shouted. 

“JESUS CHRIST JACK! What other talents do you have, other than screaming?” Felix asked. 

Jack thought for a second. “...falling into lava.” Jack said before bursting out into laughter. 

“Okay, that’s true...” Felix agreed. 

“But hey! It’s all in good fun.” Jack concluded.

“Now, I got completely wrecked in the dare video yesterday.” Jack said, remembering the moment.

[“HEHEHEHEY! Nahahat ohohon cahahahamera!”

“Felix! PUT ME DOWN! RIGHT NOW- Nohohohoho! You ahahasshohohole!” 

“FELIX, NO! I’M BEGGING YOU! DON’T YOU DA- NAHAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHO!”

“WAHAHA! Nahat FAHAHAIR! Please! AAAH! STOP-NAHAHA! STAHAP POHOHOKING me!”] 

“Aaaah, the glorious memories.” Felix mocked, poking Jack’s side.

“Hehehey! You had your turn yesterday! Now it’s MY turn!” Jack defended. Jack rubbed his hands together and smirked at the camera. 

“Oh boy...” Felix muttered, slightly sinking into his chair. 

“So...” Jack started, clapping his hands together while staring at the camera eagerly. “Are you going to tell me your tickle spots now? Or am I going to have to hunt for them myself?” Jack asked, turning his head towards Felix. 

Felix didn’t know how to reply. Part of him wanted to keep it a secret, but the other part of him wanted to make the whole experience go faster. So, Felix stayed stubborn. “I’m not telling you anything.” Felix fought, crossing his arms and smirking. 

“Oooohohohoho! You wanna play this the HARD WAY! Huh, tough guy?” Jack teased, attempting to grab a hand. 

“No! NO! HANDS OFF ME!” Felix yelled with a wobbly smile on his face.

“No can do man. I’ve been waiting ALLLLL NIGHT for this revenge time! And I am going to get it, no matter HOW LONG it takes me!” Jack said, standing up before ganging up on the man. Felix tried rolling away on his chair, but it was actually stopping him more than making him move. So, he ditched the chair and made a run for it. 

“YOU FUCKIN- COME HERE, YOU!” Jack yelled, chasing him. Before you could say ‘BLIP BLOP’, the camera continued recording as a silly little chase scene took place in Felix’s recording room. 

Jack finally managed to corner the Swedish man against the foam-covered walls. 

“REVENGE TIME!” Jack said in a baby voice before grabbing Felix’s wrists. He pinned Felix’s wrists above his head with his left hand, and got ready to use his right hand for the tickling. 

“Alright. Where should we start first?” Jack asked out loud. He decided to try tickling Felix’s sides. 

“Gahahaha! Jahahack!” Felix bursted out. 

“What? What could you POSSIBLY need at a time like this? Perhaps MOOORE tickles?” Jack teased. He stopped his hands, and reached for Felix’s right armpit. 

“BAAAHAHAHAHAHA!” Felix yelled, before bursting into hysterical laughter. 

“Okay! Your right armpit is kinda bad. But what about your left one?” Jack asked, slowing down his fingers so Felix could talk. 

“My leheheft one ihis the sahahahame!” Felix replied. 

“Really? Shall I prove it?” Jack asked. Immediately, Jack shoved his fingers into Felix’s vulnerable left armpit. 

“JAAAAAHAHAHAHACK! NOOO!” Felix shouted as he squirmed in Jack's grip. 

“I think your left armpit is a little worse than your right, but I’ll let this little lie slide.” Jack said, feeling merciful at that moment. 

Next, Jack decided to try Felix’s stomach. He started skittering his fingers onto Felix's belly wherever he could reach.

"AAAH FUHUHUHUCK!" Felix yelled, before going silent. Jack's smile grew wider as he anticipated the awakening of Felix's most signature laugh: The hiccup laugh. He has heard it a couple times before. He's heard Felix's short spurts of laughter lots of times during multiplayer games (especially right now as he tickled him), but it was rare that he got to hear Felix's hiccup laughter! Despite the fact that Felix's laughter was silent, it was surprisingly contagious!

"God damn! That laughter! It's not as weird as Mark's, but it's definitely not normal!" Jack said, starting to laugh along with him.

"Ssshhhhhuhuhut up!" Felix said, breathless from the laughter.

"Aww! What's wrong? Is de wittle Swedish boy embawwassed?" Jack teased in a baby voice. "I wonder...are your hips ticklish as well?" Jack asked, before moving his hand to Felix's hips.

"NOHOHO! Please don't!" Felix begged, forcefully pulling on his hands to get them out of Jack's hand. After a few tugs, Felix did manage to get his hands out and defend his body.

"Dammit! Come on!" Jack yelled as he tried to grab Felix's hands again. "Ah fuck! No!" Jack yelled, smiling as he struggled. Felix managed to sneak a couple tickles into Jack's side. "AAhahahaha! Nahahaht FAHAHAIR!" Jack yelled as he moved backwards.

"Hey! You were the one teasing me!" Felix argued as he tickled his friend. Eventually, Jack managed to grip both of Felix's hands, and hold them above his head.

"This is supposed to be MY turn! I was being MERCIFUL to you! Now, you have to pay!" Jack warned, before moving behind Felix's body. Jack let go of Felix's hands, and started massaging his fingers into both of Felix's hips.

Felix's laughter turned silent almost immediately. His hiccup laughter returned, as Jack continued his attack.

"Hmm...How are your ribs?" Jack asked, leaving his left hand on his hip and digging his right hand into Felix's ribs.

"BAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHO MOHOHORE! *Hiccup* GAHAHA-*Hic*-AHA! *Hic*!" Felix shouted, hiccuping as he laughed hysterically. Jack went wide eyed before stopping.

"Holy shit! Are you okay?" Jack asked, genuinely worried. Was he killing the poor fella?! He waited for his friend to calm down a little bit, so he could talk.

"I'm...I'm okay. That usually happens." Felix told him. Jack let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay. Thank god. I thought I was killing ya." Jack explained. Felix shook his head as he gave his friend a little shove.

"It's alright. You weren't killing me." Felix reassured the guy. Jack smiled and pushed him back.

"Alright. I think that's a good time to end this challenge." Jack said.

"I hope you enjoyed these dares. We may do more dares in the future. But for now, Brofist!" Felix cheered, holding up his fist. Jack held up his fist as well, and they both brought their fists towards the camera.

"Bro tickle!" Felix yelled, undoing his fist and giving his fingers a little wiggle.

"Bro tickle?!" Jack asked, puzzled.

"Ya! A bro tickle! Ever done it before?" Felix asked.

"No." Jack replied. Felix created a fist, and waited for Jack to raise his fist as well. Then, they both glided their fists towards each other. When they joined, Felix undid his fist and started wiggling his fingers again. Jack imitated Felix's actions, and started a little finger-kitty fight against him.

That was, until Felix swiftly shoved his fingers into Jack's side to give it one last tickle.

"Hehehey! stop that!" Jack defended, shoving his hand into Felix's exposed armpit.

"BAHAHA! STAHAHAP!" Felix yelled, curling in on himself. Jack listened and stopped.

"Alright BYE!" Jack cheered to the camera on the table.

"Bye!" Felix said as well, before turning off the camera. "Alright. Now onto editing this thing..." Felix said outloud.

"Alright. Want me to help you? I kinda wanna watch it." Jack asked.

"Sure!" Felix replied.

In the end, both men now knew each other's tickle spots. They would both wind up using this information to their advantage. If one of them was cheating, the other would tickle them as punishment. If one of them was being a little shit for attention, the other would give them the attention: with tickles! Soon enough, it became a common occurrence for the both of them. They were never gonna be able to live their choices down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a while longer than it should’ve. I’ve been busy. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this 2-part series! Sorry it took so long to finish. I got fairly busy with school and stuff. But, I'm gonna try and post more Sanders Sides ideas. The only tricky thing will be coming up with an idea. But, I'll figure it out. Thanks! and have a great day!


End file.
